Wyzwanie Feniksa Rozdział 32
Pojedynek Indywidualistów (jap. 個人主義決闘, Kojin Shugi Kettō; eng. Battle of Individualists) to trzydziesty drugi rozdział serii Wyzwanie Feniksa. Jubileusz Wyzwania Feniksa i trzyczęściowa bitwa pomiędzy Adim, a Lukiem zakończona! Ogarnijcie 8 tom serii zatytułowany Eternal Rivals! A teraz pora na... przedostatnią bitwę Zimowego Turnieju "Nieba i Ziemi"- Półfinały: Adrian Shane vs Mateusz Sharp istny pojedynek indywidualistów!!! thumb|leftAmi z sobie znanych tylko powodów potrzebowała czegoś od Matiego, więc szybciutko pobiegła do jego pokoju. Ku jej zdziwieniu gdy otworzyła drzwi zobaczyła jak niesamowicie jasno jest w jego pokoju. Ami: Ej Mati co ty wyprawiasz?! Mateusz w tym czasie bardzo poważnie trenował. Postanowił, że w najbliższym pojedynku przeciwko Shanowi użyje Magii Mrocznego Zabójcy Feniksów, która doskonale kontrastuje z mocą Magii Błyskawicy i Błyskawicznego Tworzenia Shane. W jego głowie wciąż szarżały wspomnienia z wydarzeń jakie miały miejsce po jego meczu z Sakuyą Shibą w ćwierćfinłach. Przed wejściem do pokoju Shiby stał Mati, który wyraźnie dawał po sobie poznać, że czekał na Dansa. ''-Yo! -przywitał go.'' ''-Yo! -odparł Shane.'' ''-Tak tez myślałem, że cię tu znajdę.'' ''-Przyznam szczerze, że zaoszczędziłeś mi szukania.'' ''-Hehehehe. Przejdę do rzeczy. -Mati zdążał do sedna sprawy. -Podczas Zimowego Turnieju, ty czy ja? Kto tak naprawdę jest silniejszy? -wskazał na niego palcem.'' ''-Ha? -Dans zdziwił się na jego słowa przy czym spuścił wzrok. -Podobną obietnicę złożyłem sobie z Adim. -spojrzał się na Matiego ze wzrokiem pełnym determinacji. -Ale zgoda mi to pasi! Gdy tylko spotkamy się na arenie...'' ''-ROZWALĘ CIĘ! -wydarli się obaj jednocześnie w stosunku do siebie. 52 Zimowy Turniej "Nieba i Ziemi" robi się coraz to bardziej gorętszy!'' Tak więc w tym celu chłopak bardzo mocno zainwestował w oświetlenie swojego pokoju, po czym z aktywowaną Magią Mrocznego Zabójcy Feniksów zaczął wykonywać przeróżne ćwiczenia fizyczne takie jak pompki, podciąganie, czy brzuszki. Ami: Ettto... to ja może przyjdę później... ---- thumb|180pxW tym samym czasie Adrian Shane zwany Dancerem wybrał zupełnie inną metodę treningu. Wybór padł na znajdujący się w Sakurze niewielki wodospad. Mimo iż nie spadł jeszcze śnieg to grudniowe temperatury dawały o sobie znać. Mimo to Dans rozebrał się do naga i stanął pod wodospadem po czym aktywował swoją magię błyskawic. Woda + Elektryczność nawet dla maga takie coś jest zabójcze no ale cóż Dans ma swoje sekrety. Poza tym również w jego głowie słychać było wspomnienia z poprzedniej walki Matiego z Sakuyą Wieczorem Sakuya siedziała w swoim pokoju skulona na łóżku i płakała. Nie chciała widzieć nikogo. Było jej wstyd, że się poddała. Nagle do jej pokoju wszedł Shane. ''-Yo. -przywitał się uchylając drzwi po czym je zamknął.'' ''-Shane-kun wybacz, ale wolę pobyć sama. -odparła starając się ukryć łzy.'' ''-Płaczesz bo się wystraszyłaś? -zapytał troskliwie.'' ''-Nie. odparła nie mając już siły by udawać, że nic się nie stało. -Strach nie jest zły. Mówi ci co jest twoją słabością, a gdy już poznasz swoją słabość mogę stać się silniejsza!'' ''-Więc czemu płaczesz? -usiadł na łóżku.'' ''-Po prostu boję się, że zawiodłam swoją mamę, tym że stchórzyłam. -po jej policzkach popłynęły łzy.'' ''-Bzdura! -krzyknął oburzony. -Zawiodłabyś ją gdyby coś ci się stało! Ja też bym był wtedy... Nie wiem co bym zrobił gdyby tobie się coś stało.'' ''-Shane-Kun! -dziewczyna zarumieniła się po czym przytuliła się do chłopaka. Pobyli tak kilka minut po czym Sakuya usnęła a Dans opuścił pokój dziewczyny.'' ---- thumb|leftNadszedł więc czas na ich wielką bitwę. Na miejscach sędziów ponownie zasiedli Yosuke Godowa, Eisuke Kazami oraz Raito Mikami, a komentowaniem pojedynku jak zwykle zajęła się Niki Hagaromo. Niki: PANIE I PANOWIE! Po mojej prawej stojący w blasku błyskawic ADRIAN "DANCER" SHANE!!! Z kolei na przeciwko niego wyłaniający się z mroku MATEUSZ "MATI" SHARP!!! Który z nich dołączy do naszego pierwszego finalisty 52 Zimowego Turnieju "Nieba i Ziemi"- ADRIANA "ADIEGO" DRAGNEELA?! O tym dowiemy się już za chwilę. Sędziowie: Koloseum Spadających Gwiazd: Prawdziwa Forma! Yosuke: Dajcie niezłe show! Dans: Blitz! Dans natychmiast urzył swojej Magii Błyskawicy i zaklęcia Blitz dzięki któremu pokrył się dużymi ilościami ładnuków elektrycznych, które natychmiast zwiększyły jego szybkość i sprawność fizyczną. Mati: Nie tak szybko. Dans jednak nieusłuchał swojego przeciwnika i od razu zaczął zadawać mu salwę potężnych ciosów. Niki: Panie i Panowie! Bez apelacyjnie! Pod względem fizycznym na tym polu góruje Adrian Shane! Mati: Pfff... Już nie bądźcie tacy cfani Bitewne Szpony Mrocznego Feniksa! Mati zebrał na ramionach mroczną energię, która błyskawicznie uformował w szpony feniksa, dzięki którym był w stanie kontrolować nadlatujące ciosy Adriana Shane. Eisuke: Nagle ciosy Shane stały się słabsze, chociaż do tej pory znacznie górował fizycznie? Raito: Nie do końca. Potrafię to stwierdzić. Ich siła fizyczna jest na porównywalnym poziomie. Magia Błyskawicy z kolei dodaje szybkości Shanowi oraz znacznie podnosi jego zdolność fizyczną. Yosuke: Z kolei... żywioł Ciemności, nie ciemność czyli element grawitacji, pochłaniający wszystko na swojej drodze, pożera energię kinetyczną Shane dzięki czemu ich poziomy fizyczne wracają znowu do równego poziomu. W dodatku Sharp nie włada tylko Magią Ciemności... lecz Zapomnianą Magią Zabójcy Feniksów. Eisuke: Najpierw Dragneel i Blaze... a teraz Ci dwaj. Co jest nie tak ze 102 Rocznikiem?! thumbDans: Dobra! Pora zmienić taktykę! Błyskawiczne Tworzenie: Włócznia!!! Mati: Tym chcesz mnie zagiąć? Dans: Nie rozumiesz... Mati: Może i Błyskawiczne Tworzenie robi wrażenie jako, że z czegoś niematerialnego formujesz coś materialnego no i błyskawica jest dość szybka, ale moja ciemność pochłonie wszystko! thumb|leftDans: Hehehehe, przekonamy się. Błyskawiczne Tworzenie: Włócznia + Harpun Niebios! Włócznia rzuca w Matiego, nagle eksplodowała ogromną energią która pochłonęła całą arenę! Niki: Co się tutaj stało?! Raito: Harpun Niebios to zaklęcie pozwalające wytworzyć warunki podobne do tych w momencie gdy piorun uderza o ziemię. Yosuke: Połączył Błyskawiczne Tworzenie z Magią Błyskawicy?1 Eisuke: Poważnie?! Co jest nie tak z tym pokoleniem?! Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że dla swojej chorej vendetty zaryzykowałeś życiem uczennicy.'' Eisuke: Graghravsgharvg Yosuke: I twoja kolejna kalkulacja poszła się... no wiesz. Adrian Dragneel wygra ten pojedynek i już moja głowa w tym byś nigdy więcej nie wtykał nosa w ich sprawy. thumbNagle jednak gdy dym po uderzeniu Błyskawiczne Tworzenie: Włócznia + Harpun Niebios opadł oczom wszystkich ukazał się nietknięty (czego nie można powiedzieć o arenie) Mateusz Sharp w nieco zmienionym wyglądzie. Dans: Jak?! Połączyłem dwie w pełni ofensywne magie razem przeciwko tobie, a tobie nic nawet nie jest?1 Mati: Coś taki zaskoczony? Mówiłem Ci moja ciemność pochłonie wszystko. Pierzasty Płaszcz Mrocznego Feniksa! Yosuke: Personifikacja Skrzydeł Feniksa, które u Adiego są atakiem długodystansowym, a Sharpowi pozwalają na stworzenie potężnej techniki defensywnej. Adi: Można używać Magii Zabójcy Feniksów defensywnie oprócz niematerialnego ciała? Luk: Czy to możliwe żeby Mati był nawet lepszym Zabójcą Feniksów niż Adi? Mati: To co odpuszczasz w końcu Shane? Pokonał Sakuyę i ciebie pokonam bez większego problemu. thumb|leftDans: W twoich snach Błyskawiczne Tworzenie: Miecz! Mati: Serio aż tak bardzo chcesz się za nią zemścić? Przecież to tylko turniej. Dans: Nie... Mati: Hmmm? Dans: Uświadomiłeś Sakuyi coś czego ja nie byłem w stanie... i to mnie wkurzyło. Mei: No brawo chłopak się o ciebie bije. To mu niezłą nagrodę musiałaś obiecać. Sakuya: Nie, nie!!! To wcale nie tak. Mati: Czyli Adiego też chcesz skopać bo ma z nią najlepszą relację? Dans: No ba... po drodze skopię ciebie, potem jego i zdobędę jej serce, moją Magią Błyskawicy! Niki: Cóż to za wyznanie w bardzo złym guście!!! Mati: A więc o to chodzi... Ale wybacz nie masz szans z Mrocznym Feniksem! Dans: Jeszcze zobaczymy! Chłopak szybko ruszył w stronę z miejsca i nacierał na kryjącego się pod Pierzastym Płaszczem Feniksa, Matiego. Srebrnowłosy zadawał uderzenia miecze, aczkolwiek ostrze zostało pochłonięte przez skrzydła czarnego ptaka. Dans: Hala Grzmotów! Mati: Serio? Tylko tyle? Dans: Nie To była tylko dywersja! Mati: Co takiego? thumbDans: Błyskawiczne Tworzenie: Wataha Wilków! Wybacz, że to tak długo zajęło, ake tworzenie dynamiczne jest strasznie trudniejsze do opanowania niż statyczne. Mati: Wataha? Dans: Tak, no ale cóż zobaczysz w praktyce ich prawdziwą moc. Mati: To bez znaczenia. Pochłonę wszystko Wtedy jeden z wilków przybliżył się do Matiego, chłopak już chciał go zaobsorwować i w tym momencie wilk eksplodował tworząc ogromną eksplozję, która nie była jakoś strasznie potężna, ale emitowało z niej światło około pięć razy silniejsze niż podczas uwolnienia Harpuna Niebios co skutkowało tym iż światło błyskawicy raniło skrzydła ciemności Sharpa. Mati: Skurczybyk... wcześniej po prostu badał moją wrażliwość na światło, a teraz skumulował wystarczająco dużo mocy by mnie zranić? Sfora wilków zaczęła otaczać Sharpa, po czym zaczęły eksplodować dookoła niego odcinając go całkowicie od jego magii. Mati: Ale coś tu nie gra... jeżeli do tej pory mnie sprawdzał to chyba wie, że to nie jest wystarczajacy poziom mocy przy którym może mnie na dobre załatwić. Wilki wybuchały jeden za drugim, aczkolwiek Mati coraz bardziej dostrzegał, że owe ataki nie są skierowane w stosunku do niego tak jak jego zdaniem powinny być. Mati: Co ty knujesz tańczący z jeleniami wilkami? Niki: Jesteśmy coraz bliżej końca czasu na ten pojedynek! Ale proszę spojrzeć się na niebo! Atmosfera stała się niezwykle napięta, aż chmury nad Koloseum Spadających Gwiazd zrobiły się gęste i czarne. Mati: Niemożliwe?! Więc TO planujesz?! thumb|leftDans: Błyskawiczne Tworzenie: NIEBIAŃSKI SMOK! Z chmur otaczających arenę nagle zaczęły trzaskać pioruny, który uformowały się w coś na kształt chińskiego smoka. Dans: Wybacz, że tyle to trwało. Oto moje ostatnie zaklęcie, które zakończy ten pojedynek. Mati: Wilki służyły jako dywersja nie, nie tylko! Potrzebowałeś ogromne źródła ładunków elektrycznych więc całą swoją magię za pomocą wilków wysłałeś do chmur. Dans: Burza w środku zimy! Wybacz powiedział był szach-mat, ale to dopiero półfinały! Mati: Naprawdę jesteś niezły... ale naprawdę myślisz, że wybrałbym Magię Mrocznego Zabójcy Feniksów do tej bitwy bez powodu? Dans: Nie jesteś w stanie używać jednocześnie Magii Świetlistego Zabójcy Smoków i Magii Mrocznego Zabójcy Feniksów czyż nie? Po prostu dokonałeś złego wyboru. Mati: Ależ skąd... po prostu też wolałem zaczekać na twój ostatni ruch by mieć pewność, że się już nie podniesiesz! Dans: Co masz na myśli. thumbMati: Sekretna Technika Zabójcy Feniksów- ODDECH FENIKSA! Na palcu chłopaka skumulowana została sfera podobna do tej jak w ćwierćfinałowym pojedynku z Sakuyą użył Nowego Świata, aczkolwiek tym razem z skumulowanej energii powstała nowa, większa którą natychmiast wystrzelił w formie wiązki w Błyskawiczne Tworzenie: Niebiański Smok Dancera. Eisuke: Technika podobna do Nowego Świata?! Raito: Nie! Tym razem wystrzeli to niczym Ryk Mrocznego Feniksa. Adi: Co się stanie gdy dwie takie techniki uderzą w siebie z pełną siłą?! Yosuke: Czas minął! Pojedynek zostaje przerwany! Widz 1: Oj! Widz 2: Przerwać taką walkę w takim momencie! Widz 3: Dlaczego?! Mati: Przerwali? Dans: Ej przecież dopiero co mieliśmy iść na całość! Yosuke: Limit 30 minut upłynął. Żaden z was nie był w stanie pokonać drugiego. Innymi słowy Elitarna Dziesiątka musi przedyskutować tą sytuację. Gdyby było to Ichibukai po prostu przeprowadzilibyśmy dogrywkę, ale niestety nie mamy na to czasu. I w tym momencie zaczęła by się dyskusja, ale nikogo ona przecież zbytnio nie obchodzi więc... thumb|leftYosuke: A oto co postanowiła Elitarna Dziesiątka Magów Klasy "S"- Półfinały: Adrian Shane vs Mateusz Sharp zakończone zostaną REMISEM, a obaj Studenci 102 Rocznika Akademii Czar i Magii Kwitnących Kwiatów Wiśni "Sakura" przejdą do Finałów 52 Zimowego Turnieju Nieba i Ziemi przy czym dołączą do Adriana Dragneela w "Meczu Polarnej Gwiazdy"! ---- Ciąg dalszy nastąpi... Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Seria Wyzwanie Feniksa